


Brotherly Love

by JasnNCarly



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Damon explains why he distances himself from his brother.





	Brotherly Love

_**Brotherly Love**_  
  
It isn’t his job to understand me.   
  
He’s easier to protect when he’s on guard, fearing what I’ll do next.   
  
Maybe if I had protected him long ago, we would be friends.   
  
We would be dead but still.  
  
How does he expect me to stand by while he sets himself up to get hurt again?   
  
She looks just like her, fights like her. Who knows, maybe some cosmic joke sent her around for a second trip on earth, but her fate has to be the same.  
  
Before she can hurt him, before he can fall too deep, I’ll stop them.


End file.
